


Innapropriate

by OTPTillTheEnd



Series: Stolen Moments [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPTillTheEnd/pseuds/OTPTillTheEnd
Summary: Despite her lust clouded brain, Maria knows what he's going to do. Damn him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Affectionate Moments Meme #16 A Naughty Kiss requested by Anonymous
> 
> This isn’t even a naughty kiss, but it’s what came out. I did try something different with my writing, let me know how that flows and all. And yes, I feel like Maria is a tad OOC here, excuse that.

Maria inhaled sharply as his lips kissed and sucked at her neck, skin erupting in goosebumps as his cold fingers met her sides. She wanted to pull away at the cold sensation, yet her body arched up in pleasure. Gripping the sheets, a sigh left her lips as the shirt she wore was pushed upwards. Getting the message, blue eyes blinked as they open, reached down to pull the shirt over her head. Once it was tossed over the side of the bed, svelte hands reached out to grab a handful of his shirt, tilting her head upwards to meet his lips as she hands tugged the shirt out of his jeans and pushed it upwards.

As Steve pulled back to remove it, she lay back on the bed, legs bent and spread to accommodate him. His now warm hands were moved up her sides before tugging off the black sweats she wore. Lifting her hips, a sly smile tugged at the brunette’s lips as his hands smoothed up her now bare legs, legs that she knew he liked a lot. Slowly Steve moved to hover over her, his hands touching and caressing her skin before their lips finally met. The kiss was heated and needy, all teeth and tongue, anyone would be surprised he could kiss like this, she was pleasantly surprised every time he kissed her like this.

She gasped for air as he pulled back, head lolling to the side as he licked and nipped at her neck. He shifted above her, removing his lips from where they had been, watched him through half lidded eyes as he looked down at her. His gaze was intense and dark, it made her stomach flip with need. Her own hands slowly moved up his muscular back as he pressed his denim covered knee against her covered mound. A small gasp left Maria’s kiss swollen lips as she realized what he was planning, oh was he dangerous, and in the most pleasing way possible. 

Steve hummed against her skin as he pressed his knee between her legs once more, causing Maria to inhale sharply. A hand gripped his head as he placed kissed along her neck and chest, the other was on his shoulder, fingers digging in slightly.

“Fuck…” 

The word came out choked, despite the lust that clouded her mind, she knew what he was going to do. He was going to press that damn knee of his against her, let her grind on him like some horny ass teenager until she came. And only then would he pull back to remove his jeans and discard her ruined underwear. 

“You said no hands and no mouth, remember?” 

His breath was hot against the shell of her ear. It was easy to detected that smug tone in his voice. Maria was only a bit surprised that he had remembered her saying that, as it had been a while ago. But needless to say he had and she was going to hang on for the ride because knowing him, he wouldn’t stop (not that she _wanted_ him to stop) until she was a mess. 

“I… do remember… but…. I like… your finger…. and… mouth… a lot…” The words came out between gasps as he roughly (but not too roughly) pressed his knee against her. 

“And I like yours also.”


End file.
